The present invention relates to a motor vehicle windscreen and more particularly, to a windscreen upper edge is provided with an opaque strip adjoined by a strip-shaped pattern, consisting of opaque dots. The dots have a diameter which is reduced increasingly towards the center of the windscreen spaced-apart hinged sun visors being provided on the inside of the windscreen. The portion between the folded-down sun visors and bounded at the bottom by the projection of the top edge of the rearview mirror is covered by a further shade.
Motor vehicles with a device for protecting the driver and passenger from dazzling sunlight are generally known. The additional shade in the region between the two swivellable sun visors is constructed as a swivellable shade arranged above the rearview mirror. For reasons of tolerance alone, it is not possible for this third shade to adjoin the folded-down sun visor and the rearview mirror without gaps in its position of use. As a result, depending on the incident sun rays, disturbances of vision can still occur. Additionally, with the third shade folded down, it is difficult to have road signs and traffic lights, which are placed in high positions at the side of the road, in the field of view without changing position.
Although it is already known through European Patent Application 091,776 to provide an upper strip extending over the entire width of the windscreen, with a dot pattern as a substitute for sun visors, the two regions arranged one above the other are formed with a transparent area which becomes increasingly free in each case from the top to the bottom. Thus, despite a permanent shielding in the case of intense incident sun rays, there is no guarantee that the dazzle effect will be prevented.
An object of the present invention is to construct an additional shade, without impairing the appearance of the motor vehicle, with simple means in manufacturing terms such that, despite a sufficient possibility of observation, there is no dazzle effect in all possible angles of incidence of the sun's rays.
This object has been achieved in a windscreen according to the present invention by providing a shape configured as an evenly distributed dot pattern whose mutual spacing is dimensioned such that, relative to the region covered by the dot pattern, the total free viewing area is about ten percent.
Even if the sun visor is not completely folded down, no dazzle effect will occur if the region taken up by the evenly distributed dot pattern is larger than the portion formed between the folded-down sun visors on the one hand and the edge-side strip and the projection of the top edge of the rearview mirror on the other hand, with the result that there is overlapping towards the folded-down sun visors and the rearview mirror.
In further embodiment of the present invention for improved incorporation into the adjoining upper windscreen regions, the evenly distributed dot pattern is bounded by the peripheral strip-shaped dot pattern having a dot diameter decreasing towards the center of the windscreen, as well as by the top strip.